A Saiyan's Journey
by Kalkarot
Summary: For the second time in his life Bardock inexplicably finds himself thrust into a completely new world. With his comrades dead and his world gone; what's a Saiyan to do?


**Disclaimer: DC and DBZ belong to their respective owners; I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

* * *

**Gotham **

A downpour of rain drizzled on the dreary city. Darkness consumed the night sky, save for the dimly illuminating moon up above. The weather was a perfect match to the city's atmosphere. Cold, damp, and most of all..._dark_. For the other denizens of the crime ridden metropolis it was a terrible time to be out, but for one figure in particular the weather was perfect.

A young woman traversed across Gotham's drenched rooftops. Each movement, each step, each nimble hop she made was precisely and carefully taken. With the grace of the feline that adequately matched her name, Catwoman leapt from building to building. A proud smirk was plastered on her face as her armpit carefully caressed the vase hooked in her left arm. Her tight black spandex squeezed against the jar as she took a heart stopping jump onto another building.

With a soft thud, her feet gently planted against the slippery concrete as she continued her sprint. She had just made the score of a lifetime. Earlier this week Gotham's biggest museum, which was one of the largest museums this side of the Atlantic, had unveiled recently discovered ancient Egyptian artifacts. They had been buried in a tomb so far underground that it had taken archeologists half a century to excavate them. The Pharaohs name, which was far too long for Selina Kyle to remember or care about, had amassed a wealth far greater than all previous Pharaohs combined.

Once news of it's arrival in Gotham had been made, Catwoman had barely been able to restrain herself from robbing the museum that same night. But she was smarter than that, much smarter. Disguising herself in one of the numerous outfits she had, she went to go check out the museum up close and personal. Just as she had expected the museum was guarded and armed to the t. Cameras were in every nook and cranny of the museum. Infrared lasers surrounded every artifact. Armed police officers with weapons almost as large as their torsos stood by every door. In short this would be an extremely difficult task, but it was one she would love taking on.

After scoping out the museum for several evenings she had decided to act tonight. The drab weather had worked in her favor. Breaking into the museum had been the easy part. Her week long stake out at the museum had allowed her to learn the rotation of the security. Every night around 12:30 four of the five police officers on duty would go on break, leaving one officer alone to guard the museum by himself. The stars must have been aligned for her because the officer on guard tonight had been an imbecile.

Without breaking a sweat she had easily taken care of him, using her whip to knock him unconscious from behind. The guards usually went on break for 15-20 minutes, but never exceeded the 20 minute mark. It had taken her 3 minutes to break in and another 3 to dispose of and tie up the officer. That left her with roughly 13 minutes to work with. The cameras were inconsequential to her, she was a known criminal, and besides she practically wanted her handi-work to be known.

Her friend Lola had been doll and had leased her a pair of infrared goggles for the evening, allowing her to see the lasers. Now had come the hard part; the actual theft. The lasers were positioned in way that made it nearly impossible to squeeze through them. Only someone with masterful reflexes and cat-like flexibility would be able to get past them, both of which she had in spades. With agility that would make Olympic gymnasts green with envy, her voluptuous body squeezed through the lasers.

Carefully she had lifted the vase. According to the prices on the black market the vase was worth anywhere from 2 to 3 million dollars. Who would have thought an old piece of dust would be worth so much? Snatching some nearby jewels she slid them in-between in cleavage. In the extreme unlikely hood that she got caught she doubted anyone would check there. Checking her watch once more she saw she only had 7 minutes remaining; curse those damnable lasers. Squeezing back out with the vase in hand, and jewels safely tucked away she climbed back up to the roof.

She had been three rooftops away when she'd heard an alarm go off. The officers probably hadn't been too pleased to see one of their own unconscious and priceless artifacts missing. As she swiftly glided across Gotham's buildings she'd heard the all too familiar sound of police sirens going off. Maybe she should have taken out those cameras beforehand, but then again where was the fun in that? With a predatory smile she continued her flee from the scene of the crime.

Those were the events that had lead up to her frolicking across Gotham's skyline. She had long ago ditched the police, they were too far below to even hope to keep up with her. Her number one priority now was to return back home, stash the stolen goods, and lay low for a while. Unfortunately she still had miles to go, her house was nowhere near this sector of the city. She couldn't keep this pace up forever, eventually she would tire out. Her best bet now was to find a ride doing what she did best; stealing.

Sliding down a fire escape, the cat mistress lowered herself into a dark alley. Her instincts instantly kicked in. She knew from first hand experience just how deadly Gotham's alleys, especially at night, could be. Treading slowly she glanced down at the vase in hand; it was still intact. Passing a dumpster, she pinched her nose to block out a particularly repugnant stench that was now filling her nostrils. Gotham's alleys never failed to amaze her with the wonders they held.

Pausing as she neared the corner that branched out into a street, she heard a voice groan. With a sharp turn she instantly darted around, her eyes and ears on alert for anything suspicious. As her emerald eyes glanced around they failed to notice anything out of the ordinary. She didn't want to take any chances though, the goods in her possession were too valuable. Reaching for her whip she stepped back into the dark alley once more, slipping the infrared goggles back over her face.

There was a body in the dumpster!

Seeing dead bodies was not surprising to Selina Kyle, she had seen them growing up and all throughout her troubled life. What did surprise her was the sloppiness of whoever had done it. Whoever had done the deed was either an idiot, or had enough money not to care about possible jail time. Sauntering over to the garbage bin the brunette sighed. She could at least give the person a proper burial, no one deserved to be buried in the trash.

Lifting the black lid of the bin open she gasped as she saw it's contents. It was a man! One with a particularly oddly fashioned haircut. She could only imagine the copious amounts of hair gel it took to style his hair in that manner. He was cute, no handsome...very handsome in fact and the rugged scar on his face only added to his appeal. _Get a grip Selina you are not a necrophiliac! _

Judging from the clothes he was wearing he was _definitely _not from around here. She had never seen armor like the one he was currently clothed in. Momentarily forgetting about the task at hand, Catwoman lowered a slender finger to touch the material. Her eyes expanded in freight as the supposedly dead man grabbed her hand.

"W-who are you?" The words were spoken weakly but his hazel eyes radiated the intensity he meant to ask the question with.

Backpedaling in shock, Selina forgot the vase in her clutches and before she knew it, the artifact was splintered on the ground in thousands of pieces. The shattering sound instantly awoke her from her stupor.

"No! No! No!" Catwoman shouted in anger and unbelief as she attempted to piece the vase back together. All those hours of scoping out the museum, all those hours of watching the guards was for nothing.

With a scowl she turned her attention back onto the man in the dumpster. He had just cost her millions worth of dollars and she demanded answers.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter though is the amount of money you've just cost me!" She shrieked, her eyes darting back over to the ancient artifact "I don't know who you are but you're going to give me some answers or else!"

"Or else what?"

Selina was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He was injured but still had the nerve to cockily challenge her?

"Or else you won't like what I do with this whip." Unraveling her trademark whip, Catwoman cracked it from demonstration of what she would do.

The man remained impassive, simply snorting at her threat. What would that insignificant piece of leather ever do to him?

"I've endured worse as a child."

"Endured worse as a child?" Selina mumbled absentmindedly to herself. That raised her curiosity. Did he share a similar childhood as her? Easing her whip back onto her hip she glared at the man.

"Just who exactly are you?"

Hazel and emerald locked glances as the two stared into one anothers eyes. Bardock could see the curiosity hidden behind her gaze. He didn't know where he was or how he ended up here, but he knew he could use this woman to help him out of his current situation.

"I'll answer your question and more if you help me." There was disgust hidden behind his words. He was a proud Saiyan. The act of simply asking for help showed weakness which was frowned up.

Placing a hand on her chin Selina pondered his request. This would be extremely out of character for her, helping some random guy she didn't know. He seemed dangerous too. Normal civilians didn't end up buried alive in dumpsters. But on the other hand she could make him pay for the valuables she'd inadvertently broken.

With a cat-like smile she leaned into the dumpster, grabbing hold of his hand. With a hard tug she managed to pull him out of it. Resting him against the front of the dumpster she paused to catch her breath. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

"My bag...it's still in there."

With a raised brow Catwoman walked back over to the dumpster, her fingers clenching her nose as she scavenged through the trash. _This crap better pay off!_ Finally locating the bag, she pulled her hand back and closed the lid shut. This was definitely not how she had expected tonight to go. Tossing the bag to its owner she crossed her arms over chest.

"Answers?"

"No...not yet. Not until I'm somewhere I know I'm safe."

With an annoyed scowl Selina knelt down until she was eye level with the Saiyan.

"You'd better not be pulling any stunts." Her finger waged dangerously in front of his face.

With a scowl of his own Bardock uttered his words through clenched teeth. "I'm not...just get me away from this damn alley!" It was tiresome talking to this woman. What he needed right now was to recuperate.

Ignoring the irritation behind his words she smiled. "Good."

Standing back up she dug in-between her cleavage, pulling out a cell phone. Flipping it open she dialed several numbers before placing it against her ear.

"Hi Lola, it's me. About that apartment...I'll need it for tonight."

* * *

**Authors Note: **This story takes place during the New 52 on Prime Earth. This story completely ignores Dragonball Minus, which in my opinion is one of the worst additions to the Dragonball franchise in recent years. **Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku** and **Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock **are canon for this story. Bardock's age has never been stated, so I've decided that in this story he will be 21. The New 52 time line is extremely confusing, if I make mistakes feel free to correct me. This specific chapter takes place before **Catwoman #1. **The rating is likely to go up in future chapters.


End file.
